Little Lost Girl
by prhoads3
Summary: This takes place a few months after Silent Hill 3. After the death of Douglas by an Order member, Heather finds herself on the streets being hunted. she runs across another familiar face from the Silent Hill world who takes her in. at night Valtiel visits her in her dreams telling her that her dad is alive. Will Heather trust him? And what other revelations will be discovered?


**Prolouge**

A soft thump like the sound of an object falling awoke her. A nightmare of being chased in a dimly lit fog shrouded hospital faded away. Cracking open her eyes, she scanned them around the faintly lit room. Nothing appeared out of place until she saw movement in a darkened corner. Ducking under the covers, she whimpered softly like a frightened puppy. Before she had never feared the dark but the incidents of four monthes ago had reduced her to a shell of her former self

Peeking out, she looked at the corner yet only a chair stood there and notheing scary. Her mind had played a trick on her which had been happening quite often. Relaxing, she started to doze off when a deafening crash caused her to dig further under the covers.

Breathing shallowly, she curled into a fetal ball sucking her thumb praying for the monsters to leave her alone. As she cowered, another crash followed by a grunt of pain caused her to curl up tighter

Shutting her eyes, she realized she needed to do something besides hiding. Willing away some of the fear, she crawled from underneath the covers. She started to place her bare feet on the worn carpet when she stopped. Fighting a panic attack, she opened the nightstand withdrawing a heavy duty flashlight. Slowly, she slid off the bed onto a puke green carpet. Kneeling she looked under the bed yet only found dust bunnies in the night lights faint glow. This close, the carpet smelled unpleasantly of cooked cabbage. With no monster anteaters, some of her tension eased in her.

Walking to the closet, she closed her eyes then flung open the door. In the harsh light, only clothes appeared not demonic nurses with their faces obscured. The mirror had been removed from the back of the door. She feared her reflection would change again with tendrils of blood leaking from the walls.

"Dad" She softly said as she looked upon a blood stained jacket in the corner

Another crash interlaced with a high pitched scream caused her to jump through the ceiling. A panic attack slammed into her like a freight train. Her lungs seized up causing her to gasp like a dying fish. All her limbs and muscles stiffened turning her into a statue. Frightened beyond words, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed hoping this was just another nightmare. Pinching herself, she moaned realizing this nightmare wasn't in her head.

One foot at a time, she walked towards the door mired in an imaginary quicksand. Approaching the door, her hand shook so badly she couldn't turn the knob. Summoning up her waning courage, she turned the knob, the door creaking open.

Ahead, furniture lay strewn as if a tornado had isolated itself in the room. Bits of a shattered wooden chair lay strewn next to her like the bones of some animal. Shards of glass twinkled in the lamp's light which rested askew on the floor. The lamp shade had been crushed chunks of a vase mixed in.

A tan leather recliner had been tipped over taking a side table with it. The sharp pungent smell of whiskey wafted from an overturned tumbler. On the Tv, a game show continued after coming back from a commercial break. This seemed to be the only order in this vast sea of chaos

Following the destruction, she caught the sight of a body wrapped in an Afghan in front of the entertainment center. One arm lay bent over the head while the other gripped the phone

"Douglas?" The girl squeaked out the name feeling sick to her stomach

Closer she approached until the mans ruined face came into view. Glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling, one eye leaking blood. His bulbous nose hadn't been broken but crushed into his face looking like a lump of hamburger. Bruises dotted his worn face like various crude tattoos.

"Douglas?" She tried to speak only the word caught in her throat

Someone had presented him with a new smile slicing his throat from ear to ear. The same weapon had also punctured through his chest multiple times. Blood soaked through his white shirt adding splashes of red to the gold and brown Afghan. Whoever killed him had a violent vindictive rage boiling within them.

Sobbing, the girl shock him despite realizing nothing could be done to save him. Four monthes ago, she had discovered her father brutally murdered. She had blamed the tragedy on Douglas along with the prior events of the night. Eventually, she warmed up to him allowing him to help her. After returning home from that town, Douglas took her in, treating her like a daughter despite her slow mental downfall.

As she mourned, a crunching sound caused her to turn around. A giant of a man in a grey flannel suit retched for her with massive gnarled hands. Screaming, the girl skittered away but a hand locked onto her with an iron tight grip.

Looking up, the girl locked eyes with her assailant. Milky blue eyes pierced through her under a boney arched brow accented with a crooked nose. His pinched lips parted in a yellow toothed snarl as he clamped down tighter. A Y shaped scar along his right jaw bone crinkled upwards as he snarled.

Squirming, the girl tried to free herself yet the giant's grip remained unbreakable. Looking around, she located a long sliver of glass. Grabbing it, she slammed it into the monster's hand twisting it deep. Growling, he released his grip anger flaring in his eyes.

With time waning, the girl scuttled towards her room as the giant's footsteps thudded like thunder behind her.

Dashing into her room, she slammed the door locking it behind her. Running to the closet, she removed a lock box but in her panic couldn't remember the combination. Frantically, she dug in the nightstand finding a switch blade knife. The weapon seemed measly in her unable to defend against her pursuer

With a deafening crack, the door exploded as the giant kicked it in. Brushing back his nickel grey hair, he stalked forward into the room. Like a cornered animal, the girl whimpered as all hope leeched out of her.

"Alessa" The giant said his voice sounding like rocks being ground "It's time for you to return home again. Time to amend the misdeeds and betrayal you caused"

In a surprising burst of speed, the giant bolted towards her. Arms outstretched, he attempted to pin her to the wall

Closing her eyes, the girl swung the knife forward but instead of missing the knife hit its intended target. A roar of blood curdling pain arose as the girl opened her eyes. The six inche blade protruded from the giants belly as he stumbled around the room. One hand clutched the wound, the other attempting to catch the girl as she fled out of the room

Grabbing a coat and her shoes, the girl bolted out of the apartment through the ruined front door. In the halls, other tenants stumbled around awakended by the raucous. A few watched her suspiciously as she flew down the stairs. Out into the frigid november night, the girl fled as sirens approached in the distant


End file.
